1. Related Applications
There are no applications heretofore filed in this or any foreign countries relating to the instant invention.
2. Field Of Invention
This invention relates generally to the counting of tracks in solid state recording material and more particularly to a process using multiple determination methods, each selected within its range of greatest accuracy.